


Is that with Extra Cheese

by just_desserts



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky owns a pizza place, But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pizza fic, Some angst, Steve loves pizza and Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, birthday fic, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_desserts/pseuds/just_desserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been frequenting the pizza pub called "Bucky's" that has a charming atmosphere, delicious pizzas and... one particularly good-looking waiter. Little does he know that said waiter owns the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that with Extra Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmiimmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/gifts).



> I've been looking forward to posting this since I started writing for Emmi's birthday over 3 months ago. I hope it's up to your standards and it isn't too much fluff (I suffocated in it as I was writing). Happy Birthday sweetie!

 The pub wasn't like anything he'd been in before. It wasn't like he'd been to many in his time but he'd been to enough to figure out that this one was special. The decor, the friendly faces, the drinks; it was all very welcoming and home-y, something he hadn't felt in a while. Not since his mother... well, Steve preferred not to say, mention, or really even think of the word 'died', at least not recently, but that's exactly what had happened. She'd died. And he hadn't been able to say goodbye.

 He glanced at the menu still sitting in his hands, his right thumb slowly rubbing the worn fabric edging that was somehow comforting. The pub name flashed across the top in scripted font that made him smile: Bucky's. Actually it wasn't exactly a pub, more like a pizza joint that just happened to have a bar and a good beer selection on tap.

 It was the pizza that had gotten his attention at first. But what had kept his focus wasn't the savory smells from the kitchen that reminded him of home cooked meals. It also wasn't the two old men he always seemed to find in here talking about the war and old comic strips with a beer in hand, though if he were being honest he enjoyed their company.

 No, it was the waiter that was sauntering over to his table with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face as if he already knew what Steve was going to order. Which he probably did. He ordered the same thing every time he came here without fail and the man always brought it over in that black apron of his that tied behind him just above his ass.

 He had never noticed his ass as much as he did now. It must be a new pair of jeans he decided, but wasn't about to comment on it to the guy as he stood there above him. He suddenly realized he still didn't know his name, which Steve found incredibly weird and saddening. He never had anything to call him when he thought about him other than the nicknames he'd made up over the past few months.

 "What can I get you, sir?"

 His voice broke through his thoughts as he blinked up at the guy, staring at those perfectly ocean colored eyes of his, noticing the parts of his chestnut colored hair that fell into his face from the high bun it was pulled up into. He liked his hair, had thought about how it had grown since he'd first come here four months ago. Those eyes were looking at him with a certain amount of familiarity Steve associated with friends, not customer-waiter relationships, and he suddenly didn't know how or what to feel anymore. He could almost sense both his hands and mind lock up on the spot.

 He blinked again and glanced down at the menu in his hands, mostly to break the eye contact that was growing too heated for him, feeling his cheeks growing warm which usually meant he was furiously blushing and not breaking out with a fever. His eyes flashed over the many pizzas listed. But he was not one to break from tradition.

 "I'd like the usual, if that's alright?" He said, his voice sounding a little shaky to himself. Damn this beautiful man and his presence here that put Steve off every freakin' time he ate pizza now. It had grown to a point where every time he smelled pizza or saw a commercial for it on TV, he thought of this man and his perfectness.

 The guy smiled with white teeth that gleamed, soft pink lips pulling back. It was mesmerizing. "Personal pan, pepperoni, peppers, sausage, seasoned sauce and thick crust."

 Steve felt a small blush creep up his neck and settle onto his cheeks as the man kept talking. It still surprised him how he knew it, and in alphabetical order by topping too. Then again, he could be considered a 'regular' now so it wasn't really all that surprising. They got used to him and his order and that was that; there wasn't anything else to it.

  "Is that with Extra Cheese?"

 His voice floated back to him again and pulled him from his thoughts. He focused on his face to see a mild amusement there at his slight moment of embarrassment. Steve managed to nod before picking up his menu to hand to him.

 The guy smiled deeper as he reached for it as he held it out, his hand brushing against his, and Steve noticed that his fingers were warm and as soft as his smile.

 "That will be right out for you,"

  He probably made an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat because the man's smile widened and his eyes crinkled as he walked away. Steve tried to convince himself he wasn't looking at his ass but failed miserably when one of the older men at the bar cleared his throat and winked at him.

  After that he couldn't force the deep crimson blush off his face, even as he ate quickly and left before he did anything else idiotic.

  He didn't miss the way the waiter leaned over the bar and waved to his retreating form when he eventually did leave.

 

 ***

 

  "Just ask him out already!"

  Steve sighed, body slumping further into the couch as he stared at the dimly lit TV in front of him. Not that there was anything good on, but he didn't dare revert his attention back to Nat if her tone of voice was anything to go by.

  He'd gotten back to the apartment less than ten minutes ago and had been berated with questions since then by both her and Sam. If he were being truthful, he didn't mind. It made Steve glad that his wonderfully engrossed roommates were so captivated by his boring life.

  "I can't!" he called back to her, shouting so that she would be able to hear him through her bedroom door that was closed down the hall. Most likely because she was going out again tonight with her boyfriend Clint and was trying on all of the black pants she owned.

  "And why the fuck not?!"

  "Language!"

  The door opened with a flourish that had him smiling as he heard her stalk towards the living room. "Oh, fuck off, Steve."

  Sam laughed from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm sure that'll get him to back off on the motherly language lessons, Nat."

  Even Steve smiled at that as they both came into the living room, Sam sitting on the couch next to him and Nat standing there trying to wipe the smirk off her face to look angry.

  "Well then fuck you too, Wilson." She said with a flick of her wrist that earned her another laugh from him. "You should be on my side and try to uncover his unhidden feelings-"

  "Yeah, definitely," he drawled, essentially cutting her off, taking a huge handful of popcorn from the bowl in his lap and offering it to Steve who shook his head. "Geez, Steve. You're always hungry, what's up with you?"

  Nat cooed softly from the doorway she had stalked towards to re-apply her lipstick. "He ate too much of his boyfriend's pizza is what's up."

  Sam laughed again at that and Steve sighed. Didn't look like he'd be getting out from underneath their jabs anytime soon.

  "He's not my boyfriend, Nat." He tried but it sounded flat even to him.

  She quirked an eyebrow, another smirk gracing her face as she opened the door to leave, letting it close behind her as her words drifted back into the apartment. "Yeah but you wish he was!"

  Sam chuckled but rolled his eyes, watching Steve somewhat skeptically. Instead of continuing his line of questioning though, he set down the popcorn bowl and went over to the movie case that Steve had built a couple months back to hold the countless films they owned between the three of them. And what a collection it was.

  "What are you in the mood for? Sappy romcom?"

  Steve threw a piece of popcorn across the room at him, hitting his cheek perfectly as he continued to chew on the kernels in his mouth.

  "Okay, okay. Princess Bride it is then!" Sam popped in the movie and came back to sit down, winking as he did so. "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from Princess Buttercup about getting your man, Steve."

  He would never admit that he threw another piece of popcorn at him because that was simply childish.

 

***

 

  "So-" Nat said, her voice dripping with something Steve couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was smugness? Either way he didn't want to ask because he assumed she was about to tell him anyway.

  He went about the kitchen like usual during his morning ritual, getting his coffee, banana, cereal, his hand only pausing for a moment when she spoke again.

  "Clint and I went out last night."

  He refrained from rolling his eyes good-naturedly and settled for a hum.

  "For dinner."

  "I figured since you didn't eat before you left or when you got back at only 10."

  She raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment, worrying Steve. Nat never took up the occasion to talk about Clint and all the shit they did in the bedroom so it must have been some eye-popping revelation that she was about to drop on him. 

  "We got pizza,"

  His finger paused its action of pushing the start button on the coffeemaker because 'they didn't go to his pizza joint, did they?', but he quickly pressed it after a moment to cover his falter. Of course Nat noticed.

   "You alright there, Steve?"

  He glared over at her as she laughed, jumping down from her stool to lean against the counter next to him.

  "He's cute though, I'll give you that."

  He ran a hand over his face with a groan. "You didn't seriously go there to check him out, did you? Please tell me you didn't."

  She shrugged, her smile still there playing on her lips and her eyes locked on his. "I didn't."

  He still wasn't convinced.

  "What? You told me to tell you that! Doesn't mean it's true, Steve."

  Steve sighed, walking out of the kitchen to strip out of his running gear and take a quick cold shower until the coffee was finished. Their shitty maker seemed to take triple to amount of time others did.

  "Where you going there bestie? I wanted to talk about our plans for tomorrow on how to win his heart," She cooed out to his retreating back.

  Steve rolled his eyes and waved her off somewhat forcefully, muttering something along the lines of needing a cold one.

  He heard her laugh as he closed the bathroom door.

 

***

 

  "Usual today?"

  His waiter's lips were curved up now, unlike before when he was frowning at the previous customer for their rambling order. Steve liked to think it was because he wanted to talk with him instead but that wasn't the case. Just his own wishful thinking, right?

  When he looked at Steve like that though, he couldn't quite be sure. Not when those eyes were locked on his and his smile was radiating warmth. When he did that, Steve felt special, noticed.

  He also felt like his heart was going to leap from his chest but in the good way, not the heart attack kind of way.

  Steve managed a soft smile and rubbed at the back of his neck as he glanced down at the list in his hand. "Uh, well no actually. I mean, yes one of the usual, but I've got a few more things to, um, order."

  Even he could hear the laughter from one of the older men at the bar (probably Stan because he was all up in everyone's business here) that was very noticeably directed their way. He could feel the crimson creep up his neck slowly.

  The waiter smiled at him before shooting the guys down the bar a killer look that only made a shiver run up Steve's spine. God did he look gorgeous like that.

  They stayed silent for a few moments while Steve stared blankly back at him, his neck growing rather warm in the short time.

  "So what else is on that list then, or am I not allowed to know or something?" He said with a smirk and Steve really had the urge to trace those lips with his finger, run them over the grooves and crevices there, feel how rough yet soft they were. He shook his head to snap out of it.

  "Right. Sorry," he said with a throat clear, glancing down at Nat's neat handwriting before simply pushing the list gently in the waiter's direction. He didn't think his voice would come out as anything other than wrecked if he tried to speak again in his presence and he was already looking like an idiot to him.

  He only smiled, taking the list from Steve, fingers brushing his in a deliberate gesture, and ringing up the order in record time. Those bright eyes looked up at him after the last beep sounded out, smiling like he had a secret and he didn't know if he should tell Steve or not. It sent another shiver up his spine.

  "That'll be $62.56," the man said with a smirk and Steve handed him a fifty and twenty quickly, pressing the bills into his outstretched palm with a flush of his cheeks again.

  He wouldn't live through this order, especially not if the waiter kept smiling like that. Or if the other customers kept laughing at his pink ears.

  Those bright eyes traced over his face quickly as he put the money in the rack. "So you having a party later?"

  He tried not to seem surprised because he was expecting a long drawn out explanation on his part that eventually ended in him inviting the waiter over for the get together they were having later. Because according to Sam they could still have a party in their late twenties and Nat had chided them both on their love lives. 'Obviously it wouldn't be a party if you didn't bring dates' she'd scolded, which they all knew meant Steve was the one who had to go order the pizzas.

  And here he was letting this man do all the leg work for him.

  "Actually, yeah I am. My two roommates convinced me that we can still party like teens." He responded with a smile, rubbing his neck to hide the blush.

  "Oh nice," the waiter responded, eyes glancing down as the receipt printed and the order sent to the kitchen. "Well have fun with that, I'm sure the pizzas will be a hit."

  Steve hesitated a moment as those eyes were turned downward for too long and debated backing out. Part of him knew he'd never live it down, and the other knew this is what he wanted. But at the same time what if he didn't want to and got rejected because he couldn't pick up on people's body language?

 Fuck it.

 "Hey, do you-?" He trailed off, watching as the guy looked up with a mildly confused look on his face but kept talking. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

  His face was blank, but those eyes were shining and for a moment Steve thought he'd screwed up. Or maybe the guy could hear his heart beat loudly in his chest from this close. That would definitely drive him away.

 "I mean you don't have to! Just if you wanted, we'll obviously have plenty of pizza and there would be tons of people. My roommates are a bit of a hassle and so are their friends so I get it if you don't want to or can't-"

 The guy started laughing hysterically at the register, causing almost every costumer to look their way. And not just the fake or polite laugh of a stranger. A full body, hand to the mouth, crinkled eyes, and silent noise kind of laughter that seemed comforting right now. Steve relaxed despite the trained eyes on them as he closed his mouth and the guy straightened.

  "Sorry, you're just so-" he waved a hand and chuckled softly. Steve felt his cheeks warm up again. "I'd love to."

  "Great, uh, do you-" he rubbed at his neck again and took a breath. "Can I have a pad of paper?"

  He smirked, already grabbing the paper and a pen. "What for?"

  Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly and took them both from his warm hands, jotting two things down; the apartment address and his number.

 Handing them back he smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Just some useful information."

 The waiter laughed as he took out his phone and immediately inputted both of them quickly. "You think the second one is useful?"

  "I'd hope so, for the future anyway."

  He looked up then, smiled broadly and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Let me go check on those pizzas for you."

  This time Steve didn't care as much when the bar guys cheered up a storm at him for staring at the waiter's ass.

 

***

 

 "Steve, take a breath man." Sam said loudly over the pulsing music, clapping him on the shoulder. He handed him a beer, probably to calm him down but it only reminded Steve that he was drinking to kill time until his 'date' got here.

 He hadn't even used the word at the pizza joint earlier and was kicking himself now for it. No wonder the guy wasn't going to come; he thought it was a casual party with a group of friends he didn't know and probably wouldn't want to.

 "Steve? You still with me? He'll come alright? Have a little faith in the guy."

 He nodded his head, taking a huge swig from the bottle and letting the cold liquor run down his throat. It burned with a bitter aftertaste but at least that was better than dwelling on the sinking feeling in his stomach.

 "Who'd you bring tonight?" He called over the pulsing beat and cheers from the people around them, asking mostly to distract himself.

  Sam shrugged with a small smile. "I didn't ask anyone."

  Steve must have had a confused look on his face because his friend just shook his head with a laugh.

 "Dude, I'm ace."

 "What?" Was the music too loud for him to hear?

 "Ace. You know, asexual. I'm just not in a frame of mind to even consider dating someone because all anyone wants is the big ticket as an endgame each night. That's not my thing."

 Steve set his beer down and grabbed his shoulder. "Sam-"

 "Hey, it's alright. Don't get sappy on me," he said with a smirk and slight punch to the arm. "I know I never told you,"

 "But still."

 Some techno sound was thrumming through the floors and causing his teeth to vibrate slightly. Sam was looking at him with a smile for a moment and then behind him with an even bigger one. 

 Steve didn't turn around before he said something. Which probably wasn't the greatest choice.

 "Nat, what do you want? I already told you, I invited hot pizza guy-" 

 But it wasn't Natasha standing there with Clint as he'd expected when he fully turned. Instead, it was hot pizza guy himself; long, light brown hair, those bright eyes and killer smile. Right now he looked like he was about to laugh or kiss Steve and he didn't know how to feel about that. Clearly his face had other ideas as it turned overly warm.

 "You should have that as my name in your phone," the guy said finally, nearly shouting over the music.

 Sam snorted next to him. "That's pretty good compared to his other nicknames for you."

 The guy looked like he wanted to say something but Steve was internally dying from his friend's form of embarrassment so he stopped and held out Steve's beer to him instead. He took it with a small smile.

 Sam stuck out his hand. "My name's Sam by the way, official best friend of Steve Rogers here despite what Natasha might say."

 Hot pizza guy shook it and laughed, glancing over at Steve for a moment. "Well it's nice to meet you. My name's Bucky, Bucky Barnes."

 Steve blinked. Bucky? As in the name on the pizza place? The name of the restaurant he frequented so often that it was his go-to for food? 

 "Isn't the pizza place you work at called that?" Sam asked while elbowing him in the side, essentially forcing Steve to shut his gaping mouth.

 At least one of them is thinking and asking intelligent questions.

 Hot pizza guy- no, Bucky- smiled, eyes twinkling in the flashing lights. "Yeah it is. My coworkers thought I should be cliché and name if after myself once I opened. Dick move, I know. But it stuck and it's too late to change it now." He rolled his eyes.

 Sam nodded with a chuckle. "Practically a household name around here now."

  Steve shook his head to clear it of the confusion wracking his brain. "Wait, I didn't know you owned it."

 Bucky smiled warmly, shrugging as he looked up at him. "Yeah, it's not something I like to spell out for people."

 Steve smiled at that. "Well clearly that's a lie; your name is literally in huge letters out front."

 Bucky smirked, and Sam nearly spit out his beer at that. He felt a flutter run through his chest at the way Bucky was looking at him.

 Sam cleared his throat after a moment, the bass in the music speeding up. “I’ll leave you to it.”

 He laughed at that, watching Sam smile and turn to leave. “Don’t go all Hamilton on my ass now, Wilson.”

 Bucky chuckled. “God that musical ruined me. All I listen to now.” He tilted his drink up a bit, the strobe lights catching the glass and glinting slightly, lighting the frown on his face so Steve could see. “God, I just got here and I’m already done with the first one.”

 “You want another?” he offered, smile stretching across his lips as he gestured to the kitchen across the room. Bucky nodded and they shimmied their way through the throng of people dancing. Slipping past a couple making out, he managed to pry open the refrigerator door just as Bucky was saying something.

 “What?” he called over his shoulder, his form retreating around the corner.

 “I’ll be right back!” he called to him, uneasy smile on his features and that face did something to Steve’s stomach. Knotted it up with worry or something. Bucky vanished around the corner and he turned back to the fridge to grab two beers and wait for him by the counter.

 It was a few minutes (okay more like 15) before Nat finally came over to pester him, dragging Clint along with her who looked so happy that it was like a stab to the chest at the reminder of how much in love the two were.

 “What’s up Buttercup?” she said with a slight slur and dopey smile adorning her face. Her eyes landed on his and she turned melancholy. “Where’s your date?”

 “Have you been drinking?” he questioned, trying to avoid the question because his ‘date’ honest to god probably climbed out the bathroom window by now or something. Or found someone else. No one was gone for this long at a party without one or the other happening.

 “Not the point here Steve. I asked you first-“ she said with a devilish grin despite the lack of it only moments before.

 He didn’t respond for a while, just fiddling with his nearly empty bottle and pretending to listen to the music.

 “Steve, man, what happened?” Clint spoke up, dropping Nat’s hand to clap him on the shoulder.

 “Nothing. Nothing happened. I-“ he stopped because what the hell was the point in explaining it. Bucky clearly didn’t want to be around him or he would have stuck around.

 “Steve-“ Nat trailed off, practically giving him a hug which was so unlike her that he knew he must look and sound pathetic. “Did he leave?”

 “Yes? No? I’m not even sure.” He took a deep breath and another sip of beer. “We went to get another drink from the fridge and I don’t know. He just slipped around the corner to the hall, I thought to go to the bathroom or something, and then just never came back.”

 “Dude-“ Clint almost scolded, pinching the top of his nose. “Classic move, and you totally missed it.”

 “What?”

 Natasha slapped her boyfriend’s shoulder and then turned her attention back to Steve. “What he means to say is that he wanted you to follow him.”

 He felt his eyebrow raise slightly. “I’m not going to follow him to the bathroom.”

 “No, of course not. But after a few minutes you’re supposed to go see if he’s alright. Like Clint said, classic move sweetie.”

 Steve rolled his eyes and shifted his beer to his left hand. “What, so I’m supposed to go check on him? I don’t even know where he would be!”

 Clint smirked at him. “Try the bedroom,”

 His eyes widened. “You’re not saying he’d want to-“

 “No, but he probably wanted to talk or something in private. Who knows, people are weird.”

 Natasha slapped his arm again. “This is Bucky we’re talking about here.”

 Steve shook his head. “Wait, you knew his name was Bucky? How? I didn’t even know.”

 She tsked disapprovingly. “You just gotta open up and talk Steve. When Clint and I went out, we just sat there and talked to him. He didn’t know we were friends of yours but that hardly matters.”

 He rolled his eyes again.

 “But seriously, go after him you big sap. He clearly thought you’d take the hint.”

 “Yeah, well clearly not as it turns out.”

 Clint laughed at that, handing him another unopened beer, for Bucky because clearly he’d had enough to drink. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

 He smiled despite the sigh he let out and walked away from the bar area and down the hall. Of course, there were faces he didn’t recognize, some he did, and some he couldn’t tell because their lips were smashed to someone else’s. Too many couples making out in the hall, in doorways or even on Sam’s bed which he sure as hell wouldn’t be happy about if he found them there.

 Eventually he came to his door, the last one on the left and prayed silently that the closed door didn’t mean there was a couple going at it on his bed. When he turned the handle and pushed though, he saw Bucky glance up from his hands, eyes wide in surprise as if Steve wasn’t who he was expecting to open the door.

 “Hey-“ he heard himself say with a small smile, kicking the door closed behind him as he walked towards the bed with a small kick. Steve handed the cold beer to him and gently sat down next to him.

 Bucky took the drink but just sat there staring at it for a minute. Eventually he turned his head to look at Steve who continued to smile because what else was he supposed to do? He wasn’t mad actually, more curious but it still hurt he had just run off like that.

 “I’m sorry.” Bucky said softly as if he could read his thoughts. His eyes clouded over a little as he hung his head again. “I just got-“ he took a deep breath. “I just got overwhelmed with the loud music and people. Usually I’m alright but after my tour, it’s just-“ he trailed off again, twirling the bottle in his hand. “It’s just not the same for me.”

 Steve stayed quiet for a beat or two before bumping their shoulders lightly together. “I know what you mean. The noises trigger me sometimes too.”

 Bucky looked up again with those surprised eyes. “You mean-“

 “Yeah. Two tours to Iraq. I don’t really talk about it. Too many memories.”

 He smiled a little at that. “Me neither. It, uh, hurts a little too much to think about it all.”

 They stayed there awhile in compatible silence, glancing over occasionally, sipping the alcohol in their hands.

 “Honestly though, it’s not just the noise.” Bucky said quickly, probably trying to rush it out so he didn’t have to repeat or something.

 “Oh?” he asked, shifting on the bed to turn towards him more with his body.

 Bucky shrugged, moving too. So they were closer, Steve noticed. “Yeah, I’m not a huge fan of social interactions. Or people for that matter. I prefer to be at the pizza joint making the pies or at my apartment watching something.”

 “No.” Steve said with a smirk. “Really? You’re always striking up conversation with me whenever I come in.”

 Bucky managed a nervous laugh, rubbing his neck as his cheeks tinged with pink. Shit, was he blushing? “Yeah, well. That’s because it’s you, Steve. And I like you.” He cleared his throat, not meeting Steve’s eyes. “So it’s different.”

 “Different how?” he heard himself say because was this seriously happening.

 Bucky took in a deep breath and let it out, twirling his beer again. Clearly he was scared out of his mind and didn’t want to answer but Steve was pressing his leg against his so he was encouraged to keep going. “Steve-“

 “Buck.” He said back. “Different how? Because if it’s the different I’m thinking of then I shouldn’t even keep talking right now.”

 Bucky looked up at that, eyebrows creasing in concern, maybe even hurt. His eyes didn’t look as bright as they did when he smiled and Steve realized too late that he thought he’d meant he didn’t feel the same way. But fuck did he, he was trying to say he wanted to kiss him. “Okay, then I’ll just go-“

 “No, wait.”

 “Steve, it’s fine. I know my way out-“ he mumbled, making his way to the door. He had his hand on the doorknob before Steve could even get off the bed.

 “No, Buck, wait. Listen to me.”

 He stopped opening the door, leaving it ajar a little, not walking out but not turning around either.

  “You’re an idiot if you think I don’t like you too. I mean-“ he ran a hand through his hair, probably messing it up but not really caring at this point. “I mean that I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 Bucky turned around at that, slowly but with hopeful eyes, and a small, fragile smile on his face.

 “I don’t know what you put in those damn pizzas but clearly it’s making me want to come back every time I’m able to. Because it means seeing you.” He clenched his jaw, feeling the nerves set in only now. “Scratch that, it’s definitely not the pizzas. The only reason I ever come to the pub is you. It’s always been you.”

 He’d started walking towards him, eyes bright like they did when he smiled but he wasn’t. His face was only inches away.

 “God, I just. I’m being so corny right now and I’m sorry-“

 “I think you were right.” He interrupts.

 Steve blinks. “About what?”

  “You shouldn’t keep talking right now.” Bucky says with a smile and he can feel his face heat up.

 “Okay. What would you want me to-?”

 “Shhh.”

 Bucky takes another small step forward so his lips hover over Steve’s, his breath mingling with his. He doesn’t think before surging forward and gently capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Something about it is intoxicating and gentle. He doesn’t think he’s ever kissed someone like this before and he doesn’t think he wants it to stop.

 It’s over too quickly as Bucky pulls back for a moment.

 “Yeah, talking by both of us is definitely off the table.”

 Steve smiles. “I can live with that if it means kissing you again.”

 Bucky grabs his shirt and tugs him forward. “Good, because I wasn’t planning on doing anything else.”

 

***

   Not much had changed about the pub in the two years that he’d been coming here, a year and a half since that party. The menus were fraying a little more on the edges, the customers counting more in number but it was still the same in most ways.

 Steve glanced over the menu he had memorized by heart, wondering that if he tried some place new, would it taste as good knowing Bucky hadn’t made it.

 “What can I get you, Stevie?”

 He looked up at his boyfriend who was walking the last few steps to his table with that same charming saunter he had always had. For some reason, just the thought of that first day at the pub made him smile. “The usual,” he said, quickly handing the menu back.

 Buck smiled down at him, hair still shoulder length and gorgeous, half up in a man bun that did something to Steve’s stomach, something similar to butterflies. They’d been dating a year now, he shouldn’t still feel like this. But this was Bucky he was talking about. How could he not?

 “Is that with Extra Cheese today, babe?”

 He smirked, watching as his boyfriend’s eyes crinkled in an almost laugh, his finger touching his hand gently in a sweet gesture. “I’ve got at the cheesiness I need when you’re around, Buck.”


End file.
